


Goodbye, Bread

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Purple Dildo, and of course bread, whisks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Stan are walking in New York when they meet a girl named Kennedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Stan for Stan

On a brisk Sunday afternoon , Eleanor and the bff of her bf louis, named Stan, were strolling down a street in New York City. The famous boyband, One Direction, were playing there later that day. It turned out one of the members was Louis. Which was cool because he was rich and had a thick cock.

 

The previous night was the greatest sexcapade either of them could have ever imagined. Louis had been tied down with his ass high in the air, while Stan ate him out and Eleanor masturbated with Stan's giant purple dildo. They all came about 6 times per hour.

 

But now Stan and Eleanor were busy shopping in stores such as Topshop, and getting lots of Starbucks. Eleanor got a white chocolate mocha while Stan got a water. 

 

There was also another girl who had somehow gotten to New York on foot. Her name was Kennedy. She loved Eleanor and cried to the thought of Stan's long eyelashes. She once said she'd let Stan kill her. Not really I actually don't remember what she said she'd let Stan do to her but it was nasty but I also agree with her. She also loved Eleanor sooooo much she'd kill for Eleanor she'd even use Eleanor pregnancy tests if she ever thought she was pregnant.

 

Kennedy didn't know it, but Eleanor and Stan were in the Starbucks across the street from where she was sitting on a bench. If she knew about how close she was to Stan and Eleanor, she would fuck some bread.

 

But, like the Gods would never command it, she did not get to see Stan and Eleanor . She had gotten a call on her phone and looked away for .7 seconds when Stan and Eleanor had left Starbucks and gotten into a cab. 

 

So Kennedy left and went to the hotel she was staying at. She had to get ready for the One Direction concert tonight. She had front row seats right next to the catwalk. Kennedy was so excited because she knew about how Harry and Louis sis a power couple strut down the catwalk during little black dress and she wanted to scream her head off when she saw them.

 

Kennedy got to the concert right on time. She skipped 5SOS' performance because she had to take the garbage out at home. Her seat was perfect on right where she could see everything. She cried all night and almost died when Larry did the power couple strut. All in all, in was the best show of her life. 

 

It got only better when she looked to the right, past the barriers that lead backstage, when she caught sight of the iconic brown hair and pale face. Her eyes widened in amazingness because that brown hair could only belong to one person. It was her hero, Eleanor. 

 

Kennedy forgot all about 1D gazing at her one true love Eleanor. Her veins buzzed, her fingers trembled and she could barely breathe. But she knew one thing.... she had to get to Eleanor. She had to see, feel, and smell her One Direction That Moment perfume.

 

Before she knew what was happening, she watched as Eleanor began walking through to the backstage area.

 

What happened next went by in what seemed like slow motion. Kennedy brushed past all the sweaty bodies of men, women, and children, running to get to Queen Eleanor.

 

She could feel the music dancing behind her and she could hear her breath over the crowd. There was only one thing on her mind and she rushed past the ropes, shouts erupting from behind her. There were hands on her body pulling her back, but she ignored them in search for Eleanor. 

 

It was quick, when the giant body pressed against her and shoved her to the ground. When Kennedy looked up, she saw it was Paul and Alberto. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't like it. All she wanted to do was have Eleanor autograph her poop which was just like hers.

 

Because Kennedy had seen every season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she knew exactly how to gt the two big bodies off of her. She went pow! and Wabang! And she smacked them in the faces, wiggling out from underneath them.

 

It wasn't long after that that she finally found her mother Eleanor. She was in 1D's dressing room, in the bathroom trying to take a shit.

 

Kennedy was so happy she could finally see Eleanor's shit. Maybe Eleanor would let her take some of she shit home and sell it on Ebay. She could probably sell them for like 2 million dollars.

 

Eleanor was making a lot of grunting noises because she was on the crapper. But that didn't make Kennedy love her any less. She waited for Eleanor to finish, not alerting her to her presence just yet. 

 

She heard a few more moans, and then nothing at all.

 

It was silent and Kennedy didn't know what was happening. Was she dead? Did she blow all her intestines out through her ass? These thoughts plagued her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

 

Quietly, she opened the bathroom door and peered in. What she saw would shock her for generations to come.

 

Eleanor was sitting naked on the toilet, with Stan on her lap, fucking into her vagina. 

 

Kennedy wanted to scream, but she held her breath because she was fascinated and became kind of turned on by the sight of Stan fucking Eleanor like that. It had been one of her dirtiest wet dreams.

 

But Eleanor glanced up right as Kennedy was about to close the door, only to grow a mischievous grin on her face.

 

Kennedy knew what she meant by that look. Stan looked up too, getting the same grin on his face. 

 

They didn't know who she was, but Kennedy knew them, and that was all that matters. 

 

They beckoned her over with a quick flick of their wrists, and they all joined in a giant threesome. Stan and Eleanor made out while Kennedy watched and sometimes participated too. It was great and Kennedy was having so much fun with Stan and Eleanor.

 

She watched as Eleanor bent down and pulled something out of her bag. Kennedy knew immediately what it was. It was Stan's iconic purple dildo. She'd seen it in magazines and online before, and in that one video with Stan Harry and Louis.

 

Kennedy whispered really softly, "Mommy shove that dildo up my ass."

 

But Eleanor heard it and then shoved it up Kennedy's ass. Then out of no where Stan produced a metal whisk. He threw a wink at Kennedy, "Put this whisk up my ass please so much it hurts."

 

So Kennedy did as she was instructed. She shoved the whisk into Stan's tight little ass and moved it in and out quicker than Lightning McQueen. He moaned so loud it shook the entire stadium. Kennedy almost forgot she was at a 1D show because she was engaging in the most important moment of her life.

 

The whole time Kennedy was orgasming. She did it about 90 times in the course of 4 minutes. She was also too excited so she peed herself a little. She was so embarrassed but then Stan gave her a look that told her it was okay. Then he bent down with the whisk still in his ass and licked all the pee out of her pee hole and cleaned up her thighs.

 

That only made Kennedy orgasm harder. She looked down at Eleanor and got the best idea ever. She flipped Eleanor over and pulled the dildo out of her own vagina, but not all the way. She stuck it into Eleanor's vagina so now they were scissoring with Stan's purple dildo.

 

Stan licked his lips and then he came very hard with a loud, "FFUUUUUCKCKCK!!!!" And then he passed out on top of Eleanor's boobs.

 

Eleanor and Kennedy laughed at him and then smacked his tight white ass for fun. 

 

"Fuck daddy!!! Kick my fucking sweet ass!!" Kennedy screamed in his face. He did it. Stan fucking did it. He fucking kicked her sweet fucking ass. She came so hard all over the dildo and Eleanor and fell to the floor as Stan kept beating the shit out of her.

 

"I love the pain." Kennedy yelped as Stan sat on her face. He fucked her face with his dick and then he peed in her mouth. Because she was strong she swallowed the whole thing and licked his penis clean when she was done.

 

It was quiet as they were all coming down from their orgasms. Kennedy and Stan heard a munching noise and looked up at Eleanor almost dead on the toilet. She was eating some bread. It looked like baguettes from a bakery. Hmmm Harry used to be a baker, Kennedy thought.

 

"Hmmm Harry used to be a baker." Eleanor laughed.

 

It was quiet again when finally Stan spoke.

 

"So," he turned to Kennedy. "What the fuck is your name, love?"

 

"Um my name is ..... Bread." She lied. "Just Bread."

 

Then Stan looked at her like he wanted to eat her. So he did. He ate Kennedy.... Bread. He gobbled her up in 2 bites and left the feet for Eleanor who ate her too.

 

"Goodbye, Bread."

 

"Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I-


End file.
